


fingertips

by moxle



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxle/pseuds/moxle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seo jisoo originally wanted the delicious chicken that was delivered to her usually once a week. but after one incident with the fast delivery girl, lee mijoo, she wasn't sure if that all she wanted was the food anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> because i haven't seen any misoo fics on ao3 :(  
> i wrote this a while back but i never got to posting it until now because i've been so busy. but now it's here and i'm glad it is because !!! AHHH! !!! i love lovelyz.

it all starts on a friday.

for a whole day, seo jisoo has eaten nothing at all. she skipped breakfast and at work with her busy schedule, she completely forgot to go out for lunch. it wasn’t intentional, of course. the girl would do absolutely anything for food. maybe it just slipped her mind and with such an eventful friday, she couldn’t even think about something so important as food in her stomach.

so it’s no surprise that after she closes the door to her apartment, she hears her stomach growl loudly. she sighs as she heard the sound, suddenly being reminded of the fact that she literally ate nothing for the whole day.

it was obvious that she needed food now. she wasn’t exactly sure if she needed something big or not. all the girl knew is that she needed food **_now._ ** and with the craving of chicken since last night, she finally knew what she was going to order for tonight: chicken!

jisoo gets her phone from her purse before punching in the number of a chicken restaurant that was not too far from the apartment complex. this was her first time ordering from this store, actually. she had been meaning to order from them for almost a month now, but she either didn’t have time to call them or she always forgot.

after she finished ordering, she sat on her couch and turned on the tv to see what would be on tv at this time of the day. after a few minutes of switching through channels, she hears a knock on the door. she’s a bit startled by the sudden knock. _that was quick._

she quickly stands up, getting the amount of money that she needed to give to the delivery person before heading over to the door to open it. as she opens it, she sees a girl just her age with the box of chicken in front of her. in jisoo’s mind, the girl in front of her was really pretty. with her bangs and how her hair was in a ponytail. and how her makeup was just so darn perfect. honestly, she’s surprised that such a pretty person who had the potential of being a model chose to be a delivery person.

she goes back to the situation, though. no gay thoughts for the cute chicken delivery girl tonight, jisoo. no gay thoughts.

“that was quick,” she speaks.

mijoo laughs a little. “well, i like to be quick,” she replies. “i know what it’s like to be impatient over the thought of delicious food.”

 _she’s funny._ jisoo thinks to herself. _and she has a cute laugh._ “thank you, though,” she replies to her before taking the box of chicken from her, giving her the money in return. “keep the change as a tip.”

the cute delivery girl smiles at her. “ah, thank you very much!” she says happily. “i- i don’t know how to thank you enough!”

“it’s no problem….” jisoo says, hoping she would respond with her name.

“oh uh- lee mijoo,” she answers with a smile. “seo jisoo, right? i mean, that’s the person who ordered this nice smelling chicken.”

jisoo nods in response.

“well, thank you! have a good night, jisoo!” mijoo says before she turns around and walks down the stairs before exiting the apartment complex.

“bye,” jisoo says silently before turning around and closing the door behind her, trying to not think about the cute delivery girl as she gets herself ready for eating delicious chicken all by herself.

* * *

 

as expected, jisoo loved the chicken from that one night. it was delivered while it was still hot and fresh. the sauces that came with the chicken were absolutely delicious and don’t get her started on how the chicken. god… everything about that chicken was absolutely perfect to her and her tastebuds.

and with chicken that good, she was obviously going to buy from the same restaurant after that one night. she called them with the same order. but instead of the quick lee mijoo, she gets another delivery person… someone who was much more slower than her.

when she sees the person arrive, the disappointment on her face shows, even if she doesn’t really want it to show to hurt the man’s feelings. but he seemed to notice, anyways.

“is there something wrong, miss?” he asks her.

“oh it’s uh... “ she doesn’t know how to put this in the nicest way. “you’re a good delivery person. you came right on time…. but you were much more slower than the person who delivered for me before.”

he is confused. “what do you mean? most of our delivery people deliver at this speed.”

“ah well…” she looks up and down at the man. “have you done anything uh… “

his face goes red. “n-never, miss! i would never!”

she looks back up at his face and sighs. “if you’re so sure,” she replies before taking the chicken and giving him the money. “do you happen to know lee mijoo? she works at the same restaurant, right?”

he nods. “she’s delivering for another person. why?”

“she’s… well… more quicker than you,” jisoo answers. “and… i guess… most of your delivery people. do you know why?”

he shrugs. “i don’t know,” he replies to her. “i guess she’s more dedicated or something. that or she has super speed.”

jisoo tries not to snort. “at least you tried. you can keep the change.”

“thanks… i guess?”

she closes the door in his face before turning around and going back to her living room to eat the the just warm, a bit disappointing, and not perfect chicken. after being a bit disappointed in the result, she knew what she had to do the next time she ordered chicken from the exact same place: request for lee mijoo to deliver it.

* * *

for the next few orders, jisoo did what she told herself to do and requested for the same delivery girl to bring her order quick and fresh, just how jisoo liked it. she never really noticed how often she had called the wings delivery place and asked for the same person to deliver it. but maybe she noticed it from tonight’s call a few minutes ago.

“the usual?” the person would ask as they recognized her voice from when she said hello so warmly.

“yes,” she replies.

“would you like a drink with that this time, ma'am?” they asked her. sometimes, when jisoo was in the mood for some soda that wasn’t in her fridge, she would order one from the restaurant.

“hmm….” she thinks to herself, “yes please. a coke.”

“alright, and that will be-”

“i know,” she interrupts the person on the other line, feeling a bit of guilt anyways. “i mean- yes. i already know the price. uh.. can it be delivered by-”

“lee mijoo?” it was their turn to interrupt her now. “yeah, of course. she’s always available to give you your order.”

“thank you! i always like it when she’s the one who delivers my orders!”

“oh trust me, we know.”

jisoo was the one to hang up and wait patiently. she does her usual routine while waiting for the chicken. turn on the tv, switch through the channels, land on a channel that seemed interesting, and then get up from the couch afterwards because that would always be the point of time when mijoo arrived.

as she arrives at the door a few seconds after hearing the buzz of her doorbell, she sees mijoo with the usual bright grin on her face. jisoo smiles back at her before giving her the money and taking the bag, bowing to her, and getting ready to close the door as mijoo turns away and leaves. but before she could be able to even try, mijoo stops the door from closing.

“jisoo, we need to talk about this.”

she blinks at the other. “uh… about what?”

mijoo laughs. “are you going to pretend that you don’t know what i’m talking about?” she asks her.

jisoo doesn’t respond, confusion still on her face.

“i’m talking about how you always tell me to bring your chicken! i mean- i knew you liked me! but i didn’t think you were _that_ desperate to see me!”

and though mijoo’s reasoning is wrong, jisoo couldn’t help herself from blushing at such a response.

“i- that’s not why i keep on asking for you to bring my chicken!” jisoo exclaims.

mijoo giggles at the other’s reaction. “that’s not what your face says!” she replies with a cheeky smile.

“i’m serious!” honestly, in most situations, jisoo would always be her cool, calm, and laidback self. but with the way mijoo was teasing her when all she wanted was just her chicken, she couldn’t help her embarrassment and she felt the need to be defensive against her. “you just always bring my food on time! compared to the others, you’re more quick and when i eat the food, it’s still hot and fresh! that’s it! nothing more!”

“say all you want, but i won’t believe you,” mijoo laughs. “how come you haven’t asked for my number yet? you might as well do it now.”

“i-”

“you know what? when you become a better flirt and admit that you have feelings for me, ask me for my number then,” she winks at the girl before turning around, leaving with the money in her hand and the delivery bag in the other. “see you later, jisoo-yah~ see you next time you order some chicken!”

she stands there in shock. with the box of hot chicken in her hands, she doesn’t even feel the heat on her hands. she feels it on her face.

“goddammit,” she says to herself before closing the door behind her. as she arrives at the couch, she sighs and lies down on the soft cushion, looking up at the ceiling above her. she puts both her hands on her cheeks and sighs to herself. nothing had ever made her feel this way before. not even the chicken made her feel so tingly inside.

“screw you, mijoo,” she mutters before sitting up and opening the box, being a bit surprised on how she didn’t lose her appetite after that.

* * *

the next few orders were different from the first couple. instead of casual talk, it’s more of mijoo always teasing jisoo and making her face red. honestly, ever since that one night, she’s been feeling odd. she didn’t expect for her little crush for the girl to grow. after mijoo left on the first night they met, jisoo completely forgot about her feelings when meeting her. like her hair and how she always put it in a ponytail. and how her smile, to her, was brighter than the sun. and how she was so funny that she could probably make a horrible joke, but jisoo would still laugh at it anyways. and her voice… oh her voice. it was so nice. if she continued thinking that after tasting the chicken, she’d probably feel this feeling way before that one night.

probably.

she’s at home once again, too confused by her own thoughts and feelings to go up and watch tv in the living room. the moment she arrived at home from work, she went to her room and lied down on her bed. she didn’t take a nap. she didn’t go on her phone or her laptop. she didn’t do anything that required movement on the bed.

all she did was just lie there and think.

why was she feeling this now? why didn’t she feel this the past few times before that one night? was she that in love with the chicken to even notice mijoo? to even acknowledge her? and mijoo thought jisoo had feelings for her all this time. god, jisoo felt horrible for doing all that. she didn’t even know what was going on.

but now that’s all changed. because now, on friday, the day of the week she usually orders the chicken, she gets more excited over the fact that mijoo was coming. she tells herself to get ecstatic over the fact that she was getting something so delicious to eat after such a long week. now, she doesn’t know how long she should keep on lying to herself.

god… why are feelings so complicated?

all of a sudden, she hears the buzz of her doorbell. confused, she stands up from her bed and walks over to the door. she looks through the peephole, a bit surprised to see who it could be.

she opens the door and stares at mijoo. her hair was down, no uniform on (she had a white blouse and blue jeans on instead), and no bright smile on her face. the only thing that didn’t change about her from the last times was her makeup. but she figured that wouldn’t change.

“hey…” mijoo says awkwardly.

“hi,” she says in response. she looks down to see the box of chicken in one hand and a bag of two small soda cans in the other. “i uh.. i didn’t order anything,” she voices when she looks up at her.

“i.. i know,” she replies. “uh… i thought i would pay you a last visit while delivering you chicken.”

“what do you mean?”

“this is gonna be the last time i delivered from the restaurant,” mijoo explains. “i got…. i got into trouble. apart from you, i’ve been getting a lot of complaints about my performance as a delivery person. how i’ve been slower than i usually was and how i’m only fast when it comes to your orders… so… uh… this’ll be your last friday with me delivery chicken.”

jisoo blinked. “you got fired?”

mijoo nods her head. “i convinced boss to deliver you chicken this one last time. he was reluctant, but i got my way in the end.”

“o-oh…”she says, not sure of what else to say other than an apology. “i’m sorry.”

she smiles warmly, making jisoo wonder how she could do this after being fired. “it’s fine,” she answers her. “never liked delivering food for other people anyways. i didn’t really like my co-workers, too. they were all jerks. every time something bad happens, everyone blames it on me and the boss lectures me about it.”

hearing that, jisoo feels horrible for the other. “why did you still work with them anyways if they treat you like that?” she asks her.

“you,” she answers, giving the girl her chicken.

she feels her face getting heated again. “stop teasing,” she says, taking the chicken.

“i’m not,” mijoo replies honestly.

the silence between afterwards was awkward. and it didn’t last long before jisoo cleared her throat. “uh.. wait here. i’ll get you some money-”

mijoo shakes her head. “i don’t work with them anymore, so it’s not really worth it,” she says. “the chicken’s free.”

“are you sure?”

she nods.

“i-uh...okay.”

“well,” she says as her hand scratches the back of her neck, “i don’t think i have any other reason to keep on staying here. so i’ll leave you alone to enjoy your chicken. good bye, jisoo.”

and she turns around to walk away from the door. but before she could get to the stairs, jisoo calls out to her. “wait! mijoo!”

mijoo turns around to look at jisoo, “yeah?”

she takes a big breath. _here goes._ “would you like to stay and share some of the chicken with me?”

the look of surprise appears on mijoo’s face as she hears that. “are you serious? i thought you loved the chicken so much, you’d eat all of it.”

“i thought you thought i liked you more than the chicken,” jisoo says with a little smile.

mijoo’s the one blushing now. “i-i did!” she stammered. “i just- i thought for a while and i figured you liked me because i brought the chicken early.”

jisoo laughs. “come in here, silly."

“o-okay!”

and she enters the apartment, feeling a bit embarrassed over what just went on earlier. it feels odd, being the one to blush after the last few fridays of teasing jisoo. but at least both of them get delicious food and each other’s numbers afterwards. so it was something to both be happy about in the end.


End file.
